Late Night Detention
by potterlove89
Summary: Just a steamy little story I wrote. First one ever. Please comment and let me know if you like it. I might write more if this one gets a good review!


Luna and Hermione had left the great hall together and were taking their time returning to there common rooms. Before they realized it, it was after curfew. As they began to hurry along, they heard a sound that stopped them dead. They rounded the corner and can face to face with Professer Snape. Hermione gasped, worried about what punishment they were going to have to face. Luna just stared at Snape, trembling slightly.

"Miss Granger. Miss Lovegood."

"Professor. We were just heading back to our towers, we lost track of time."

"That is a problem. Follow me."

Snape led the girls into his office and shut the door, locking it silently behind him. "Well girls how do you think that we should proceed with this rule breaking?"

Hermione said, "I don't know Professor. I guess you probably will give us some kind of punishment that we really don't deserve."

Snape slammed his hand down on his desk. "How dare you speak that way to me Granger!"

Snape whipped his wand out, twirled it and Luna was wrapped in tight ropes. She gasped and so did Hermione. "What are you doing?" She screamed.

"You will pay for your vile tongue!"

Snape grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the wall. She shuttered as his hair brushed against her face. Before she could think he pressed his lips hard against hers. She gasped and as she did, he forcefully pushed his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck, into her hair. And the other began to dive down into, and under her school robes.

She stood there, not knowing what to do. He smelled so good. The teacher that she had feared so much but also that she had such a hidden crush on. Before she could think anymore, she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. She bit his lip and as she tugged on it he growled. He grabbed her ass, picked her up and carried her to the desk. He set her on top of it and lifted her skirt. He put his face between her leg. He could feel the heat radiating from her wet pussy. He kissed her thighs and she moaned. She inched closer to him and he slowly licked her panties, tasting jucies.

He slid her panties down and slowly began to lick and tease her tight little pussy. She moaned and bucked against him. Behind him he heard a noise. He quickly turned and saw Lovegood.

"Ohh Miss Lovegood. I nearly forgot about you."

She had a look of pure lust in her eyes. Snape flicked his wand and her ropes disappeared. She lepted up and walked right to him, got on her knees and pulled his pants down and without a second thought, took his throbbing, thick dick into her mouth. He delved back into the dripping wet pussy in front of him while his dick was being sucked.

He looked down and saw that Luna was rubbing her pussy through her soaking panties. He moaned loudly. He wanted to taste her too. He stopped the action and said to the young ladies, "Follow me, now."

They followed him to his private bedroom and with a flick of his wand all three were naked. He took them to the bed and they all got in. He pulled Hermione on top of him and she slowly slid her tight wet little pussy onto his hard thick dick. He moan and so did she. She had to be a virgin because she was soo tight, and he was so large. She started to slowly ride him. He grabbed Luna and pulled her onto his face. He was going to have his cake and eat it to.

She staddled him and grinded hard agianst his face. He lapped hungrly at her sweet wet pussy. She bucked and moaned as he sucked her clit. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard. He lifted her slightly and looked up. As he did he saw that Hermione was sucking hard on her tits. Luna's head was back and she was moaning very loudly. He reached his hands around and squeezed Hermione's gorgeous tits. She gasped and began to bounce faster. He moaned loudly against Luna's dripping pussy. Hermoione dug her nails into his chest as she shuttered.

She came hard all over his throbbing cock. Squeezing it hard. He gasped and moaned, but he was not done yet. Hermione climbed off and switched places with Luna.

Luna slid down onto his cock, she was not as tight as Hermione.

"I knew she was a playful girl," he thought.

She bounced fast, and hard. He was going to lose it soon. He slowly licked Hermione's soaked pussy. She softly moaned as he teased her. Luna was bucking now, rolling and grinding her hips. She started to shake, he had really worked her up when he ate her pussy. She came hard, covering his dick with her cream. And he couldn't hold back anymore. He shot is sticky, creamy spunk deep inside her pussy.

She climbed off and before Snape was able to do anything, Hermione climbed off and began to lick Luna's creamy pussy. It was a beautiful sight to see. When Hermione had satisfied her need, they eached layed down on either side on Snape.

They passed out and didn't wake till morning.

When Luna and Hermione woke up the got redressed, though they both left their panties on the end of Snapes bed. They left his office holding hands and giggling.

When Snape woke, he looked for the girls and only found their panties. He grinned and thought, "I will need to prowl the halls at night more often."


End file.
